Complicated
by craziness-sugarhigh
Summary: They thought everything was going to be alright, but fate has already planned otherwise. TezuRyo


* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis…

Anybody would want to be in his shoes. He was perfect, has a perfect life, he has good tennis skills, he has high grades, and not to mention girls adored him and he has the most perfect boyfriend.

But then, everything started to fall apart...

"Nya! Oishi why is buchou absent?" Oishi's doubles partner, Eiji Kikumaru asked him.

Oishi knew every regular was watching him and waiting for his answer including Tezuka's boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma. '_I couldn't tell them the truth. Not yet_' he thought.

"Ah! He told Ryuzaki-sensei that he would be doing some work for his grandfather today since his ojii-san was not feeling well." Oishi told his fellow regulars.

"Will he be here tomorrow then?" Momoshiro asked.

"There's 98 percent possibility that Tezuka-buchou would not afford miss practice for 2 straight days." Inui said as he threw a smirk at Echizen.

"Okay. Continue practice!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted so that everybody would start.

Tezuka didn't said anything to Echizen this morning about not going to school. Echizen wondered how his boyfriend was doing. He thought of sending a text message to the captain after practice.

The captain did reply after a few minutes.

_Otou-san asked me to do Ojii-san's work today, don't worry I might be able to go back to school tomorrow..._

_Kunimitsu_

Ryoma felt assured but somehow there this feeling deep inside his heart, a feeling of dread like something isn't right.

The next day, Tezuka did not come to school again and everyone was already getting suspicious especially Ryoma.

But since Ryuzaki Sensei said that Tezuka would be going to an admissions interview to a prestigious High School they did not pressed on the subject any longer. As soon as she said that, Fuji noticed a sudden change of expression in Inui's face and he immediately sensed that Inui knew something.

"Tezuka's admission interview is still two months away. I'm 100 sure that Ryuzaki-sensei was lying." Inui told Fuji immediately after practice. Fuji knew that there was something wrong, but what was so wrong that Ryuzaki-sensei and Oishi had to lie about it? Did Echizen know? Where was Tezuka?

On the other hand, Echizen is really starting to get worried. It's not like Tezuka to not tell him something like that or to not tell him anything at all! He wanted to make sure Tezuka was ok... so he decided to give the captain a call only to be disappointed when instead of reaching him he reached his voicemail instead. He badly wanted to see Kunimitsu, he knew there was something wrong. But he couldn't just go there uninvited especially knowing the sense of tradition his family has.

"There's 89 percent possibility that you know what's really happening Oishi" Inui told Oishi as he hovered Seigaku's Fuku-buchou.

"Saa... I think it would be better if you tell us right now fuku-buchou..." Fuji said as he opened his eyes.

"Nya! Oishi! tell us!"

"Oishi, we need to know what happened to Tezuka." The seniors cornered Oishi when they were alone in the clubroom.

He decided to resist a little longer but with those looks his teammates have, he gave up in the end...

"Tezuka's in the hospital..." Oishi said as he looked down on the floor, not wanting to see his teamates reaction.

"Because of?" Fuji asked calmly but with eyes open

Oishi was about to answer Fuji, but then his eyes widened as he saw the clubroom's door open. And there he was, Echizen Ryoma, hearing everything his senpai-tachi were talking about. He heard Tezuka's condition. He was in the hospital. He was sick. And he didn't even know anything about it.

"Oishi it's time to tell us everything" Fuji demanded, eyes open concerned about the younger boy who is too shocked to say anything.

"He's in St. Luke's International Hospital and he's ...Echizen!" Oishi called out for his kohai as Echizen came running out of the clubroom. Ryoma, too shocked with all the new information, just ran out and went straight ahead to the hospital.

"I need to see Tezuka! Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Echizen was practically shouting at the receptionist in the hospital. He didn't care anymore if he was attracting attention from other patients, he just wanted to see Kunimitsu. "He's in room 101..." The nurse told Ryoma..."but he's sleeping right now." the nurse said kindly...

Ryoma rushed to the elevator pressed the buttons and waited impatiently for the stupid elevator to go up to his desired floor. He ran through the halls until he reached room 101. He opened the door slowly afraid of what he might see. As he opened the door, he saw his lover sleeping, undisturbed, oblivious and vulnerable to everything around him.

He entered slowly not wanting to wake him up and sat down on a chair beside the bed and just sat there and stared at him not realizing that tears are starting to flow from his eyes. As he unconsciously started to stroke Tezuka's hair, the captain while asleep called his name..."Ryoma". He wasn't able to pull back as more tears started to fall, he could not hold them back.

This woke up Tezuka and he was surprised to see Ryoma there. Tezuka tried to sit on his bed. However with his present condition he could not do so.

"How...How did you…" Tezuka asked as he wiped away Ryoma's tears.

"Oishi -senpai...told me..." Ryoma said as he was looking down on Tezuka's blankets trying to avoid his lover's gaze.

Ryoma finally had the courage to talk, asked what's wrong with his boyfriend and the only thing Tezuka could reply was "I don't know yet."

After a few moments, the door burst and the other regulars came rushing in crying out and asking their buchou if he was ok. Tezuka, though not showing it in his face, was very shocked to see all of them but then a part of him was also happy that everyone was here.

Ryoma, embarrassed from his current look due to his current outburst, excused himself to go to the washroom. After he had finished washing up, and as he opened the door of the washroom, he suddenly heard a doctor, and a woman (who seems to be Tezuka Ayana) talking in the hallway.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you" said the doctor in a soft voice but loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"From the test results and examinations that were given to Tezuka-kun, it seems he has a sickness called Guillain-Barré Syndrome. It is an acute, autoimmune, polyradiculoneuropathy affecting the peripheral nervous system, usually triggered by an acute infectious process." explained the doctor.

"How high are the chances that he will recover?" asked Tezuka's mother

"With prompt treatment of plasmapheresis followed by immunoglobulins and supportive care, Tezuka-kun will regain full functional capacity. However, death may occur if severe pulmonary complications and dysautonomia are present. We are not exactly sure on the chances he'll recover. It's all up to Tezuka-kun now."

Ryoma walked zombie-like across the hallway back to Tezuka's room. As Ryoma opened the door, he saw everyone with smiles on their faces thinking that their captain was okay, but Ryoma knew otherwise. He tried to put on a fake smile, but Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui knew something was wrong with the freshman prodigy.

Ryoma noticed the worried gaze his lover was directing at him, and so Ryoma decided to reassure his boyfriend by squeezing Tezuka's hand.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Tezuka, and even though Ryoma wanted to stay with his boyfriend for the whole night, Tezuka did not permit him to do so. While they were walking home, Inui placed his hand on Echizen's shoulder and suddenly told the other regulars, "I think I forgot something in the hospital, everyone could go on ahead, and I'm sure 100 that Echizen would like to come back with me."

Echizen was wondering what his senpai forgot, but then he noticed that the direction they were taking was not towards the hospital at all.

"Inui-senpai! Where are we going? This is not the way back to the hospital" Echizen asked his senpai.

"From your reaction when you came back from the washroom, I'm perfectly sure, 100 percent sure that you know something that we do not know. And I'm 200 percent sure that it has something to do with Tezuka."

"No…It's nothing senpai…" Echizen said as he lowered his cap and looked at the ground trying to avoid Inui.

"Echizen, My data doesn't lie, and according to your body language right now, it seems that you are really hiding something."

Ryoma cannot hide it any longer, and he knew that one way or another, Inui-senpai and the rest of the regulars would be able to find out Tezuka's illness. So he decided to tell Inui everything he remembered from what the doctor said to Tezuka's mother. However, instead of giving a look of grief and agony, Inui, uncharacteristically smiled at the freshman. Shocked by his senpai's reaction, he was enraged.

"Inui-senpai! What are you smiling about? Don't you get it? Kunimitsu might die!" Ryoma shouted at Inui, his tear bags beginning to overflow.

"Echizen, there's nothing to worry about. You know Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai right? He had the same illness as Tezuka, and he turned out ok. So, I'm sure Tezuka would be fine too." Inui said in an every calm and confident voice.

Echizen felt a little relieved knowing that his Kunimitsu would be ok, but then deep inside, there was something troubling him.

* * *

It was only a day after the incident that Tezuka found out his illness, but then, he never gave up hope that he would be able to get back on the courts and be with Ryoma again. Months have passed and it seems that Tezuka's condition did not improve nor progress, it seemed to even get worse. The only thing that keeps Tezuka holding on to dear life was his family, his friends and his lover.

Once again, the regulars were visiting Tezuka in the hospital. This was the least thing they could do for their captain considering his current condition. They visited him with flowers and stories about how the club improved, although Momoshiro and Kaidoh would often get into loud fights, it never seemed to bother Tezuka.

Everytime the regulars would visit, Echizen would always stay at the bedside seat of Tezuka's bed, holding the captain's hand. After the loud barking of the nurse at Momoshiro and Kaidoh, they decided to leave, but Ryoma stayed a little while longer just to spend time with Kunimitsu.

During that moment, where none of the regulars were there, Echizen decided to lie beside Tezuka at the bed, and Echizen rested his head on Tezuka's chest while savoring the moment in which they were alone. They stayed that way, the comfortable silence hovering over them until Tezuka noticed that it was time for Ryoma to go home.

"Ryoma, I wouldn't want your parents to worry. You should go home and rest." Tezuka said as he smiled weakly at his lover.

Ryoma didn't want to go home yet, but then Tezuka insisted. Before Ryoma went to the door, he kissed Tezuka goodbye and as he looked one last time before closing the door, Tezuka said with a weak smile to Ryoma:

"_Don't worry. I won't leave you because I love you…"_

"_I know…" _Ryoma said with a hint of sadness in his eyes, even though he was smiling at Tezuka.

As Echizen arrived at the lobby of the hospital, he saw the other regulars and it turned out that they were in fact, waiting for him. Eiji suddenly pounced on his kouhai and encouraged him that their captain would be ok.

"Nya! Ochibi! Don't worry! Buchou will be ok! Right Oishi?"

"Aa… I'm confident that Tezuka would be able to recover, and he might even recover before the Nationals."

"There's a 100 percent chance that Tezuka won't give up."

"Buchou is really strong, and so he'll get over this one." Momoshiro told his best friend.

"Baka Momoshiro! Of course buchou is strong! That's why he's the Captain!!" Kaidoh told Momoshiro. And once again, they started bickering.

"Uhhhh… I…I'm not really sure if Tezuka would like the two of you fighting…" Taka-san said.

"I'm sure you'll still go out on dates with buchou, ne?" Fuji said as everyone turned to look at him.

Ryoma could only give his senpai-tachi a smirk, and said "Arigato."

As they were about to go out of the hospital, they heard an announcement over the public address system.

"To Dr. Kurou Tenma, please proceed to room 101, there is an emergency. Again, to Dr. Kurou Tenma, please proceed to room 101."

After hearing the announcement, all of the regulars ran towards the elevator knowing that room 101 was Tezuka's room. As they arrived on the floor of room 101, they saw Tezuka being wheeled into the Operating Room. Tezuka was having a seizure.

The only thing everyone could do right now was to wait and pray that Tezuka would be ok. Ryoma was already trembling, and was afraid of what might happened to Tezuka, never did he felt such anxiety as he waited for 5 hours not knowing what would happen next. Echizen was only pulled out of his reverie when Tezuka's mother approached him.

"Echizen-kun, my son told me to give this to you…in case…he…had another attack…" Tezuka Ayana said as tears were starting to flow out of her eyes.

Echizen's shaking hand reached out to receive the letter that was given to him, slowly he opened it, and read it.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_As I write this letter, it pains me thinking that by the time you may be reading this, I might not be by your side. But then it is only through this letter that I can ever tell you what I truly feel._

_It was just like yesterday that I saw you enter the courts of Seishun Gakuen .I was impressed and at the same time, happy that someone like you who was very good at tennis had entered the club just when we were aiming for the Nationals. _

_I had started to fall in love with you after we had our first game, our first tennis match on the courts of Haruno University. During that time, you still did not have your own tennis, but then your perseverance and your passion for developing your own tennis had evolved you into the person you are today and in fact, it led me into falling for you. _

_Before I went to Germany for my treatment, I decided to confess my feelings for you. "Go out with me." Wasn't exactly the best confession I could give you, but then when I think about the kiss you gave in reply, I'm glad I said those words._

_During my stay in Germany, you waited for me without any avail. I'm sorry I had to make you wait. Again, just like last time, I'm making you wait. You're waiting for me to recover, to stand up and be back on the courts, you're waiting for me to go out with you again, you're waiting for me to be with you and for that I'm sorry._

_When I was having a hard time with my recuperation it was you who helped me through it. When there was I was not there in Japan to be the pillar of Seigaku, you were there. When I needed a pillar, you were the one supporting me. And right now, when everything seems to be dark and when I feel like I am about to lose hope, you were the only one who held me. Thank you, Ryoma I couldn't have been happier._

_Although our relationship has only started, I'm most definitely happy that I was able to spend some time of my life with you._

_Don't ever forget that I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Kunimitsu_

After reading the letter, Ryoma was controlling the tears from falling off. Just then, Dr. Tenma went out of the operating room and was about to tell everyone the result of the operation.

"Everything was going on smoothly, and we followed the needed procedures for the operation. But then, it seems that there was a complication, and Tezuka-kun's heart had suddenly stopped beating. I'm very sorry, but we weren't able to save him…" The doctor said before he had walked out of the room.

The room was filled with silence as everyone heard the news. The silence was broken by Tezuka's crying mother.

"My…My son…he's not dead…He can't be…he still has things to do…he still has…his dreams…he…he…_cannot leave me_…" Tezuka Ayana cannot seem to accept her son's death, and was only calmed down by her husband.

The regulars cannot believe it. Their captain who was their supporter, their adviser, and their pillar was gone. They were having a hard time accepting that the stoic captain who made them learn their faults, who made them run laps, and occasionally hanged out with them, was gone…forever.

Ryoma stared on the spot where the doctor was standing a moment ago with tears slowly flowing from his eyes. He gazed at the piece of paper that was clutched in his hand. Everything seemed to go wrong. What did he do to deserve this? Why did Kunimitsu leave him? He cannot stop the tears from his eyes, and before he knew it he was on the floor sobbing.

Ryoma Echizen wasn't even able to say _I love you_ back.

**End**

* * *

Sugarhigh: We're never doing this ever again!!

Craziness: Finally!!

S: Who came up with this stupid idea!? (-- Someone who agreed with the stupid idea)

C: No matter what, we'll always end up doing crack… (-- Someone who helped in doing

angst)

S: I can't imagine that we would finish this!

C: Tell us what you think…Stick to Crack? Shift to angst or do both?

S: Isn't the last one hard?

C: Please Review and No Flames…

S: Happy Graduation! Congrats Craziness!! Congratulations to us!!

* * *

Trivia:

Can you guess which book (hint: Big Brother) had room 101 in it?

In which manga did Kurou Tenma appear?

Answers in our next fanfic!! (if ever we have another one…)

Sugarhigh: Oh Yeah! We'd like to thank wikipedia (dot)org…for giving us information about GBS…thanks a lot!!


End file.
